CARIBBEAN BLUE
by azulaill
Summary: Cuando Hisana, una doctora y soñadora descubre que le quedan semanas de vida, decide arreglar sus asuntos y hacer un largo viaje al caribe mexicano donde conocerá a Byakuya Kuchiki, un rico heredero de una cadena hotelera, no teniendo nada que perder decide vivir un romance con él pero ¿que pasara cuando el sepa la verdad?. Byakuya&Hisana&Aizen, Ichigo&Rukia&Aizen
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí les dejo otra historia de mis dos parejas favoritas, es un Byahisa y un Ichiruki.

Este es más simple que mi otro fic (que no puedo seguir debido a que ya lo complique bastante pero prometo continuarlo pronto) tanto en la trama como en la narración. Está inspirado en una película que vi hace mucho que se llama Last Holiday de Queen Latifah, el título del fic se debe a la canción Caribbean Blue de Enya. Está ambientada en el caribe de México y se preguntan ¿Por qué México? Fácil soy de México y es hermoso y... Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Con ella fui noche tras noche hasta el mar, para besar su boca fresca de amor<strong>_

_**Y me juro quererme más y más sin olvidar jamás aquellas noches junto al mar**_

_**Quiero besar su boca otra vez, junto al mar".**_

_**La vereda tropical Gonzalo Curiel.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>EL DIAGNOSTICO<strong>**_

Era un día como cualquier otro, excepto porque ese día descubrió que iba a morir.

Hisana se despertó tarde porque era su día de descanso de su trabajo de doctora interna en el hospital de la ciudad de Karakura. Una luz dorada se esparcía por la acogedora habitación.

El resto de la familia, aún no se despertaba: Mona, su gatita parda que dormía, como siempre con ella sobre el endredón, y Chappy el perezoso conejo blanco de su hermana Rukia, que se acomodó en la alfombra al pie de la cama.

Rukia no estaba en casa hace tres días, se hallaba en un viaje universitario de estudios del que no regresaría hasta dentro de 15 días y entonces…tendrían que hablar.

Hisana y su hermana, que era 7 años menor, habían discutido. Rukia se había enterado de todo.

(Hace tres días de madrugada)

**—**¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?!

**—**Perdón Rukia, creímos que era mejor que nunca lo supieras.

**—**¡No, no puede ser verdad! Ella no nos haría eso. ¡Mientes!.

**—**Es verdad. Lo siento.

Discutían mientras Hisana conducía rumbo al aeropuerto.

Su madre las había abandonado, a ellas y su padre cuando Rukia tenía un año de nacida y Hisana ocho; suficiente edad para comprender lo que ocurría. A ella no le dolió la partida de esa mujer, pues no era su madre y nunca se había portado como una.

La madre de Hisana murió cuando ella tenía 5, no tenía muchos recuerdos de ella. Por lo tanto ellas no eran hermanas realmente, si no medias hermanas. Pero nunca le dijeron nada a Rukia y ella siempre creyó que la madre de Hisana también había sido la suya, esto ayudado al gran parecido físico entre ellas.

El abandono de la desalmada mujer, no tuvo otro efecto que agravar la enfermedad de su padre Joshiro, quien resistió dolorosamente hasta que Hisana cumplió la mayoría de edad y logro evitar que entraran al sistema de adopción, permanecerían juntas como siempre.

Porque a pesar de que Hisana sabía que no eran completamente hermanas, siempre vio a Rukia como hermana, y eran las mejores amigas. Siempre se cuidaban mutuamente y rara vez peleaban enserio, hasta ese momento.

Ahora Hisana tendría que lidiar con el oscuro pasado de su familia y con los sentimientos de Rukia, sola. A Hisana le molestaba que Rukia mostrara tanto afecto por esa mujer que nunca volvió, a pesar de que seguían viviendo en la misma casa. Ni una llamada, carta o señal de si quiera aún estuviese con vida.

Siempre creyó que Rukia lo tomaría de mejor manera; ella había sido la fuerte, la dura y Hisana siempre fue la sentimental, melancólica, perdida en mil sueños.

La discusión solo se detuvo debido a que habían llegado al aeropuerto, donde Rukia tomaría el vuelo que la llevaría a su viaje al caribe Mexicano. La dejo puntual a las cinco de la mañana y ella intento despedirse con un cálido abrazo, pues no se verían en varios días.

Rukia la abrazo de mala gana y no la volteo a ver cuándo abordo el avión.

"_Preparare un té y veré las noticias mientras lo bebo, luego me daré un rico baño y a comenzar el día."_ Se decía para darse ánimos antes de levantarse. Hizo a un lado las sabanas y se levantó poco a poco imitando a su comodina gata.

Primero un pie, luego el otro y luego lo demás.

Un insoportable dolor casi la derriba, provenía de su cabeza. Le ardía y sentía que se iba a desmayar.

—oh no de nuevo, ahora no— se quejó pero así como llego el dolor, se fue.

Solo sirvió para recordarle que hoy le entregaban los estudios que se había realizado por insistencia de su mentora Unohana. Deshizo todos sus planes y se apresuró. Ella esperaba que no fuera nada grave, pero más valía estar seguros, además que lo mejor era no hacer esperar a Unohana, sabía lo aterradora que podía ser.

Llego temprano al hospital, saludo a sus compañeros y se dirigió al consultorio de Unohana.

Se sorprendió cuando la vio, tenía una expresión extraña que ella ya había visto en otras ocasiones. Algo iba mal.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Hisana? La voz de la apacible mujer era suave, conciliadora.

—Bien, bueno… los dolores son más frecuentes e intensos— tuvo que admitir Hisana.

—Me lo imagine, ya revise todas tus pruebas y temo que solo te quedan unas pocas semanas, meses en el mejor de los casos

— ¿Qué…? ¿Tan mal estoy?

Hisana sabía que su mentora nunca se andaba con rodeos y menos en estos casos, no había manera alguna en que una noticia así sonara bien.

"_Esto debía ser una broma, una mala jugada del destino",_ era lo que pensaba Hisana mientras todo su mundo se derrumbaba y… _"Rukia ¡oh no!, ella…se quedara sola_".

—Es un tumor cerebral, su tamaño es considerable y es inoperable…podemos reducirlo con quimio. Ingresaras ahora, y comenzaremos el tratamiento.

"_Eso es, Rukia"._ Hisana tenía mil sentimientos recorriendo su ser ira, miedo, frustración pero en medio de todo eso, supo que lo que menos quería era pasar sus últimos días en un hospital, viviendo una tortura de tratamientos que de todas formas no funcionarían, ella lo sabía.

Con mucha dificultad pudo convencer a Unohana para que la dejara ir, solo lo hizo cuando le prometió volver, para quedarse definitivamente, después de arreglar unos asuntos.

Cuando salió del hospital iba bañada en lágrimas y estaba un poco desorientada, tropezó con un hombre en la salida no recordaba mucho de él, solo que iba muy elegante y le dio una impresión de frialdad.

No le dio mucha importancia, se disculpó rápidamente y se fue. Sabía lo que debía hacer, se dirigió a su casa e hizo las maletas, busco el itinerario de su hermana para saber en qué hotel estaba hospedada: Mayan Palace, en un lugar llamado Cancún, México.

Encargo a las mascotas con su vecino y salió a toda prisa a tomar un vuelo al otro lado del mundo.

* * *

><p>Byakuya Kuchiki llego al hospital de Karakura por razones muy diferentes que atender su propia salud. Su socio había tenido un accidente, nada grave, iba a vivir. Pero era su deber visitar a su socio más cercano y quizás lo más parecido a un amigo que él tenía.<p>

En la entrada del hospital una despistada chica tropezó con él, no entendía porque, la puerta era muy amplia pero al parecer la mujer iba en la luna y lo peor es que ni siquiera le dio una disculpa apropiada. Él le iba a decir que tuviera más cuidado pero cuando ella levanto la vista se quedó inmóvil. Eran los ojos más bellos que hubiera visto jamás y lloraban. Ante eso, cambio de idea, así como se quedó inmóvil se quedó mudo, sintió algo raro al ver a esa chica. Aunque no sabía exactamente qué. No pensó más en el incidente, mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su socio.

**—**Te dije que no debes conducir ebrio— dijo Byakuya con su típica aura de frialdad

**—**Hola, Kuchiki. ¿Cómo te va?, Yo estoy muy bien por cierto— contesto sarcástico Kyoraku.

**—**Evidentemente, puesto que ya estas con tus bromas.

**—**No seas tan duro, además no iba ebrio. Un tipo me saco de la carretera. Suerte que solo me fracture un brazo. Lo malo es que ya no podré hacer ese viaje a ese tropical país. ¡qué mala suerte! y yo que pensé que podría conocer a unas candentes latinas. ¡Noooooooo!

**—**Son negocios no un viaje de placer. Entonces, lo mejor es que vaya yo en tu lugar.

**—**Sí, no creo que Aizen quiera ir.

**—**¿Cómo se llama el hotel que acabamos de comprar?

**—**Mayan Palace.

Byakuya era uno de los herederos de la cadena de hoteles Kuchiki&Sōsuke Resorts, una de las más importantes y exclusivas del mundo. Con hoteles en los destinos más exóticos en los cinco continentes, bueno excepto en América, pero confiaba en que eso pronto iba a cambiar. Kyoraku, era el encargado de expandir su cadena de hoteles al nuevo continente, y ahora este percance atrasaría sus planes, a menos que él se hiciera cargo. Inmediatamente que salió del hospital, ordeno a su asistente que hiciera las maletas y avisara que alistaran el yet para salir rumbo al exótico país. En el camino, un pensamiento involuntario se apodero de él: _"la chica con la que tropecé… era bonita. ¿Por qué estaría llorando?"_

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? y perdónenme por hacerle esto a Hisana. Enójense con Tite Kubo, ¿qué le costaba dejarla viva? Y ¿Qué le cuesta que Ichigo y Rukia se den un besito? Pero bueno "shonen", mientras seguiremos soñando esas cosas con los fics. Nos vemos pronto. Dejen un review porfa<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola queridos lectores.

Una disculpa por tardar tanto con este capítulo.

Quiero agradecer sus reviews a: My2, Shaolin17 y Sunev.31

Siento mucho lo de Hisana, pero Tite kubo es el verdadero responsable de la muerte de Hisana (y de la creación de Bleach), espero que les guste la historia y no decepcionarlos. Prometo actualizar pronto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Pero el Sol ofende los ojos al mirarlo, y los torrentes de luz que despide obligan a cerrarlos a los que los contemplan. La plácida Febe, más humana, se deja ver complaciente con su modesta gracia; agrada a la vista, es poco ambiciosa y, sin embargo, se permite alguna vez eclipsar a su hermano, el radiante Apolo, sin ser nunca eclipsada por él".<strong>_

**Julio Verne, en su capítulo: novela de la Luna de su célebre obra De la tierra a la Luna.**

* * *

><p><strong>La adorable Selene.<strong>

En el archipiélago japonés, apenas empezaba el día, pero en las lejanas y exóticas tierras del caribe mexicano se anunciaba la noche.

Ese, había sido un día agotador para Rukia, su viaje se debía a que ella junto con otros colegas universitarios habían ganado el concurso de la cadena hotelera Kuchiki&Sōsuke Resorts con un proyecto ecoturístico pero el fallo aun no era definitivo tenían que competir con otro proyecto de estudiantes de la Universidad de Tokio. Esta última etapa de la competición era decisiva, pero ella tenía una motivación diferente para ganar al otro equipo: Ichigo Kurosaki. Él había sido un gran amigo de la infancia, y la vez su más acérrimo rival.

Desde que recuerda competían en todo: eventos académicos, deportivos y culturales de la escuela y el siempre salía victorioso y se divertía mucho siempre burlándose de ella por quedar en segundo lugar o por su estatura, siempre que podía el pelos necios la llamaba enana. Parecía que él disfrutaba haciéndola rabiar y sabia como hacerlo pues ella no podía controlarse y terminaba golpeándole sin remedio, aunque él nunca la agredió físicamente; nunca supo si en realidad él era débil o simplemente no quería golpear a una niña.

Le perdió la pista cuando la madre de él murió y su familia tuvo que mudarse a Tokio, nunca creyó encontrárselo en semejantes circunstancias. Pero esta vez sin duda ella no se dejaría vencer, para ella esto era más que una simple competencia Todos los días salían a empaparse de la cultura y folclor local; para ajustar sus proyectos, al final el que más guste a los dueños del hotel seria el ganador.

Pero para su mala suerte, el equipo contrario parecía llevar la delantera, por ahora.

Estaba molesta porque desde que llegaron Ichigo no perdía la oportunidad de irritarla cada vez que podía, ¡¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan antipático?! Antes eran rivales, sí, pero él era más amigable ¿Qué le habrá hecho cambiar? Ahora parecía siempre enojado.

Al menos, todo este asunto la tenía tan ocupada que le hacía olvidar los problemas de casa. Se lo recordó el celular: 16 llamadas pérdidas de su hermana e igual número de mensajes de voz.

Escucho el primero: -Rukia soy yo, Hisana. Responde por favor es urgente que hablemos, voy a…

No término de escuchar el mensaje y los borro todos, ya suponía de que quería hablar su hermana. Y no quería escuchar, se sentía traicionada.

Ellas siempre se habían contado todo, y Hisana le había ocultado, quizás la cosa más transcendental de su vida. Tenía una madre, tal vez, aún con vida.

En cuanto llego al hotel, se fue directamente a su suite a darse un baño. Se sentía empapada en sudor, habían ido de excursión a unas ruinas escondidas en medio de la selva. El recorrido fue hermoso y divertido pero ¡Dios que calor hace ahí!, el bochorno era insoportable y habían caminado tanto que le dolían los pies.

Se bañó con agua fría, que la relajo y refresco el cuerpo. Al salir, seco y peino su cabello, y se puso un vestido que recién había comprado a unos artesanos, era de lino blanco con bordados de mariposas negras y flores naranjas en la larga y amplia falda, unas sandalias plateadas y un rebozo de seda negra complementaron su atuendo para bajar al restaurant del hotel a cenar. Decidió vestir así, porque era un lugar muy elegante y quería lucir linda.

Sus compañeros decidieron ir a bailar a un sitio de moda y ella no quiso acompañarlos así que cenaría sola. Cuando salió de la suite, Ichigo la esperaba en el pasillo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Ichigo?- le cuestiono con hostilidad pero él esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Porque eres tan mala conmigo, pensé que después de tanto tiempo sin vernos podríamos volver a ser amigos.

-¿amigos? ¿Cuándo fuimos amigos?

Ante esa respuesta, Ichigo borro su sonrisa.

-Acompáñame, hay algo que quiero mostrarte- fue su respuesta, no le dio tiempo de contestar, empezó a avanzar sin ella.

Sin saber porque Rukia decidió seguirle preguntándose qué era lo que iba a mostrarle.

Al salir del hotel, empezaron a caminar rumbo a la playa sin hablar.

Ichigo empezó a recordar el día que conoció a Rukia, el padre de ella y el suyo eran buenos amigos, y como por aquel entonces sus hermanas eran apenas bebes Ukitake llevaba a sus hijas para que jugaran con él.

La hermana de Rukia era siempre muy seria, avocada siempre a cuidar a su enfermo padre. Rukia y el pasaban el tiempo jugando en el trampolín, brincando y riendo largos ratos o haciendo travesuras pesadas al papa de Ichigo.

Sin duda eran los mejores amigos. Hasta que entraron a la escuela y Rukia se volvió muy competitiva, eso los distancio, pero él siempre extraño a su compinche de travesuras. Entonces empezó a molestarla, pero ella se desquitaba con el dándole golpizas que él disfrutaba en secreto. Cuando murió su madre y se mudó, se sintió más solo que nunca. Fue difícil hacer amigos, solo uno: Chad. Pero siempre extraño con profunda nostalgia a Rukia y ahora que volvía a encontrarla estaba decidido a retomar esa amistad que tanto añoraba.

Finalmente Rukia rompió el silencio.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Te voy a enseñar algo que te gustara- respondió él sin voltear.

-No iré contigo a ninguna parte, si no me dices a donde vamos- amenazo ella, dando media vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

-Había olvidado lo terca que eras, enana.

Escuchar de nuevo esa palabra la detuvo en seco, esto sí que no lo iba a tolerar. No esta vez. Levanto el pie dispuesta a darle una buena patada como antaño, pero sorpresivamente Ichigo la tomo en brazos y la cargo sin ninguna dificultad.

-¡Suéltame, idiota!- protesto ella inútilmente, pues el joven la ignoraba y permanecía avanzando con ella en brazos, sin inmutarse por los golpes que le propinaba.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame idiota!- continuaba ella, luchando por soltarse de él ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan fuerte?.

Finalmente la dejo caer sin ninguna consideración en la blanca arena frente al mar, no había necesidad, pues la arena era muy suave y amortiguaría el golpe.

-¡Eres una bestia!, ¿Así sueles tratar a las chicas?, no me sorprende que no tengas novia- le acuso Rukia, pero se calló de golpe ante la sorpresa de lo que tenía enfrente: Como por arte de magia, las aguas del mar estaban teñidas de azul, parecían chispas de luz fluorescente.

-Esto sucede debido a la acción de un tipo de bacterias bioluminiscentes no dañinas para el ser humano- explico Ichigo.

-Tenías razón, es hermoso- confeso ella, ignorando el comentario pretencioso del chico

-No es lo que quería mostrarte. Mira arriba- dijo señalando el cielo.

Rukia quedo impactada, la luna brilla a plenitud: llena, hipnótica, majestuosa. Pero lo que la dejo anonada fue la imagen de conejo, que se distinguía claramente en la superficie lunar. Ella no se esperaba algo así. El increíble espectáculo natural, le conmovió tan hondamente el alma y acaricio su espíritu.

Dejo que el agua mojara sus pies y cuando las olas brillantes se retiraban dejaban sus huellas fluorescentes en la blanca arena.

La luz apacible y desmayada de la luna le hizo sentir una conexión profunda con el cosmos.

-Recuerdo tu obsesión con los conejos, sabía que esto te iba a gustar. Quieres escuchar, algo que no sabes.

-¿Qué?- dijo llena de curiosidad.

-Sabes porque solo de este lado del mundo, la luna tiene un conejo.

-No, no lo sé- admitió ella con molestia de que de nuevo Ichigo supiera algo que ella no.

-Bien, cuenta una leyenda local- comenzó Ichigo mirando hacia el mar- _que Quetzalcóatl, el dios grande y bueno, se fue a viajar una vez por el mundo en figura de hombre. Como había caminado todo un día, a la caída de la tarde se sintió fatigado y con hambre. Pero todavía siguió caminando, caminando, hasta que las estrellas comenzaron a brillar y la luna se asomó a la ventana de los cielos. Entonces se sentó a la orilla del camino, y estaba allí descansando, cuando vio a un conejito que había salido a cenar._

_-¿Qué estás comiendo?, - le preguntó._

_-Estoy comiendo zacate. ¿Quieres un poco?_

_-Gracias, pero yo no como zacate._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?_

_-Morirme tal vez de hambre y de sed._

_El conejito se acercó a Quetzalcóatl y le dijo;_

_-Mira, yo no soy más que un conejito, pero si tienes hambre, cómeme, estoy aquí._

_Entonces el dios acarició al conejito y le dijo:_

_-Tú no serás más que un conejito, pero todo el mundo, para siempre, se ha de acordar de ti._

_Y lo levantó alto, muy alto, hasta la luna, donde quedó estampada la figura del conejo. Después el dios lo bajó a la tierra y le dijo:_

_-Ahí tienes tu retrato en luz, para todos los hombres y para todos los tiempos._

Cuando termino su historia Ichigo volvió su mirada a Rukia, quien lo veía maravillada.

-Wow, que linda historia ¿Cuándo te volviste tan inteligente?-

-Me la conto, Chad- empezó a decir Ichigo emocionado de que Rukia lo haya halagado- un amigo que es...- se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad había sido insultado.

-¡Maldita enana!- empezó a perseguirla, ella corrió hacia el mar riendo estruendosamente, la alcanzo antes de que pudiera huir, la cargo de nuevo, avanzo al mar y la arrojo al agua sin piedad.

De pronto empezó a llorar, haciendo que él se preocupara. Intento disculparse pero cuando se acercó ella mostro una sonrisa triunfante y dijo "Tonto, caíste" y lo jalo hacia el agua empapándolo. Y así comenzaron una guerra de agua marina fluorescente, y reían divertidos como si fueran niños otra vez. Rukia no recordaba hacia cuanto se sentía así, como cuando era pequeña. Ichigo se alegró de recuperar a su amiga de la infancia.

Cuando se hartaron de jugar, salieron del agua aun riendo, Ichigo por delante. Rukia levanto su reboso de seda negra de la arena e intento secarse con él.

Ichigo la contemplaba azorado, era casi tan hermosa como la luna, que la bañaba con su blanca luz y la hacía lucir preciosa, ¿Cuándo se había vuelto una mujer? Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y una extra sensación en el pecho.

-¿Qué miras?- Pregunto ella, fue cuando lo noto, por efecto del agua y de la luz su vestido transparentaba e Ichigo la mira como idiota, se puso roja de vergüenza e ira.

-¡Pero qué…!- antes de que Ichigo pudiera saber lo que pasaba Rukia lo golpeo, allí donde más le duele a los hombres. Se fue rumbo al hotel echando maldiciones, dejándolo tirado en la playa en posición fetal.

-¡Maldita enana del demonio!-murmuro Ichigo con dolor.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, este capítulo lo inspiro obvio la luna, apenas fue llena por estos lares y vi ese conejo que siempre muestra y me pregunte como se sentiría Rukia si ella viera ese conejo tan lindo de la luna. No estoy segura de que en Japón se vea, pero se me hace que no por el movimiento de traslación de la luna.<strong>

**Dato curioso sabían que la luna se aleja cada año 1 cm de la tierra, así es, algún día ya no estará más allí. Así aprovechen ahora que pueden verla. **

**Y déjenme un review ok. Nos vemos pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola disculpen la tardanza pero aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia.

Espero les guste.

quiero agradecer reviews a

**sunev.3: tienes razon Hisana anda despistada, pero entiendela como estarias tu en su situación.**

**mariam23: Gracias por tu apoyo, tu ya has leido mis dos historias prometo actualizar pronto la otra ten pacienciea.**

**misel-kuchiki: que bueno que te gusto lo de la luna, y entiendo tu frustación odio cuando esta llena y no la puedo ver.**

**my2: gracias por tu entusiasmo, me pase a leer uno de tus fics esta genial. soy fan DBZ de corazon. **

**Janne: amiga gracias por tu apoyo, te quiero un buen.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>La vida se me fue en abrir los ojos.<strong>_

_**Morí antes de darme cuenta.**_

**José Emilio Pacheco, Epitafio.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: En primera clase.<p>

El aeropuerto es un lugar de muchísimo movimiento en el que la mayoría de la gente está apurada. Llego una hora antes de su vuelo, pero como era un jet privado de su compañía Byakuya no llevaba mucha prisa, sus movimientos eran apacibles. Cuando se disponía a cruzar la entrada una joven menuda le gano el paso y le piso los dedos del pie con las llantas de su equipaje.

¡Oiga, tenga más cuidado! —protesto, con una suave y profunda voz, sin perder los estribos.

La mujer volteo y dio una disculpa a toda prisa y sin inclinarse como debió hacerlo, el "Disculpe usted" fue dicho entre dientes y quiso decir "Usted es el lento, no estorbe el paso".

Él se quedó desconcertado. _"Esto tiene que ser una broma"_ pensó, la mujer era la misma que había tropezado con él en el hospital. Impotente la vio seguir su marcha murmurando cosas que él ya no escucho, mientras su dedo gordo punzaba de dolor.

Sin duda esa era la mujer más distraída y grosera con lo que "tropezó" en su vida. Ignoro su dolor y tomo una digna postura, lo mejor era no darle importancia pues ella ni si quiera se había disculpado como dictaban las normas de la civilidad. Fue lo que razono mientras la veía perderse entre la ajetreada multitud del aeropuerto.

-¡Mierda! ¿Por qué hay gente tan lenta...?!- murmuraba una Hisana con fastidio, pues se tenía apenas tiempo para tomar su vuelo, ni siquiera noto quien era el joven al que acababa de machacarle los dedos del pie.

Estaba entrando a la segunda etapa del duelo: **Enfado, Indiferencia o Ira.**

Atravesó el inmenso lugar veloz, registró su equipaje y abordo su vuelo, le esperaba un largo trayecto de casi 18 horas de vuelo sin contar la escala obligada.

Llamo a Rukia por milésima vez, espera que ella no respondiera como las otras veinte mil llamadas que había hecho, pero no fue así.

¿Diga? — respondía Rukia somnolienta del otro lado de la línea.

Necesito, hablar contigo …

—¿Sabes que hora es aquí? — le interrumpió con evidente molestia —No empieces con eso, hablaremos cuando vuelva.

—Rukia, por favor escúchame. Es crucial. Ya voy en camino.

—¿Cómo que en camino? ¿Estas loca? No es para tanto, espera a que vuelva.

—Lo siento, no puedo esperar. Esto es muy urgente.

—Como quieras— respondió secamente Rukia y colgó, causando más frustración en su hermana e hizo un puchero, pero ni modo.

_"¿Qué? ¿Me voy a morir? Pero si me encuentro bien, me encuentro muy bien"_ pensaba con profunda amargura mientras esperaba a que el avión despegara y unas lagrimillas rodaban por sus mejilla.

_"¿Qué? ¿Qué me quedan tres semanas de vida? ¿Me toman el pelo? Es inaceptable."_

_Nunca imagine que esto me pudiera pasar a mí…_

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por unos pies que golpeaban su asiento en el área de turista. Era un chiquillo malcriado, que ya había molestado con sus travesuras y berrinches a más de la mitad de pasajeros. Una de las azafatas le había pedido a la regordeta madre del niño que lo calmara, solo se gano insultos.

Al principio Hisana intento ignorarlo, como siempre hacia con cada aspecto de su vida, esperaba pacientemente a que las cosas se calmaran, pero el chico no se calmo, finalmente perdió la paciencia.

—Oye niño, deja de golpear mi asiento —dijo lo más calmada que pudo.

—¡No! —respondió él groseramente.

—¡Ya basta!— le grito, había perdido los estribos.

La madre del niño, salió en su defensa y comenzó a insultarla. Llego la azafata y les pido que se calmaran o tendría que pedirles que salieran del avión.

—No— protesto Hisana—ese malcriado ha molestado a casi todos y pateaba mi asiento, su madre no hace nada y se queja cuando alguien reprende al niño. Si a usted le gusta tener demonios por hijos, bien. Pero el resto de pasajeros no tenemos por qué soportarlo.

"Bien, bien. Así se habla" pronunciaron al unísono algunos pasajeros, apoyando a Hisana.

—Señorita— empezó a decir la madre del niño—no voy a viajar junto a una mujer tan grosera, exijo que me cambie de asiento.

Hisana no podía creer la desfachatez de esa señora.

—Tiene usted, razón. No tiene por qué ir con compañía tan desagradable. Desafortunadamente ya no hay asientos más que en primera clase. Por favor tome sus cosas y acompáñeme.

—Gracias— respondió la mujer, pero la azafata la interrumpió.

—No le habla a usted— mientas ayudo a Hisana con sus cosas y la guio a primera clase. Los otros pasajeros le aplaudieron y Hisana se sintió feliz, nunca había viajado en primera clase.

Cuando llegaron, Hisana se quedo maravillada. Era un lugar más grande con sillones más amplios y cómodos. El ambiente se veía relajante y las azafatas atendían ávidamente a los pasajeros. En su asiento, había teléfono, una laptop y una mesa muy amplia. Cuando tomo asiento, noto esa suavidad ¿Cómo había vivido tantos años durmiendo en ese jergón de piedras que llamaba colchón?

Pero la alegría fue muy breve, se anuncio el despegue y el pájaro de acero se elevo. Cuando termino la turbulencia abrió su bolso y saco su libro de proyectos. Así le llamaba ella, porque pensó que era más realista que llamarlo libro de sueños o deseos. Que tal vez así, seria posible… Aunque en realidad siempre fueron solo sueños.

Eran cosas que hubiera querido tener, había fotos de ropa de alta costura que le hubiera gustado comprar, lugares que visitar, actividades que hacer, comidas que probar y una foto muy especial, era el recorte de unos novios a los que sobrepuso una foto de su cara en la cabeza de la novia y la cara de Ian Somerhalder en lugar de la cara del novio, ese chico se le hacia irresistible con su actitud fría, sus ojos penetrantes y su sonrisa picara de chico malo que la hacia suspirar cada que veía The vampire diaries.

Y la miraba con tristeza. _OK_ se admitió a si misma_ lo del galán vampiro nunca hubiese pasado, pero ¿Qué demonios he hecho con mi vida? ¿Realmente he vivido? Esperas y esperas a que algo importante ocurra y de golpe te vas a morir. Es injusto, muy injusto._ Sentía un nudo en su garganta, un nudo doloroso.

* * *

><p>Su vista se fijó en aquella chica de dulce y melancólica mirada que acababa de ocupar el asiento justo a lado de él, al otro lado del pasillo. Rio para sí, pensando que aquel incidente con su jet privado le daría la oportunidad de la revancha. Aizen, le había ganado el jet privado para irse a quien sabe donde con su amante de turno, Byakuya tuvo que tomar un vuelo comercial, eso si en primera clase.<p>

Y cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio que la chica que tropezó con él dos veces en ese día, había tomado en mismo vuelo y estaba justo a lado suyo. Ella lo miro, y le molesto que no lo reconociera, a él a un le dolía su dedo gordo del pie.

Decidido se levanto de su asiento, y se puso justo frente a ella.

—Disculpe—empezó a decir con voz fría y profunda— Usted me debe una disculpa.

—¿Cómo?, ¿de que habla? — respondió ella.

—Usted, fue muy grosera en el hospital y hace poco en la entrada del aeropuerto. Le exijo que se disculpe apropiadamente.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamo con sorpresa, y le iba a responder a ese creído como se merecía pero en vez de eso su ira, se convirtió en llanto y al no poder controlar sus agitadas emociones salido disparada rumbo al baño, donde se encerró, dejando a Byakuya con la palabra en la boca y completamente perplejo.

Todos se le quedaron mirando acusadoramente, como preguntándose que cosa tan horrible le habría dicho a la pobre chica que la hizo reaccionar de esa forma.

Se dirigió al baño, se disculpo mil veces, aunque no sabia porque se disculpaba. No hubo respuesta y volvió a su asiento.

* * *

><p>Al estar en ese lugar, Hisana comenzó a sentir un verdadero dolor físico en el pecho, el dolor de un corazón desgarrado.<p>

Todo sucedía tan rápido, no había tenido tiempo de asentar las ideas y cristalizar esas emociones: _¿Por qué yo?_ pensó finalmente, el poder de esa pregunta le golpeo con tanta fuerza que sintió como se doblaron sus rodillas y se sentó en el piso del baño del avión.

Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas sin control, ocultas desde hace mucho tiempo. Siempre se hizo la fuerte, aunque ella sabía muy bien que no lo era, y ahora había llegado a su límite.

Eran lagrimas por su padre que se sacrificó y soporto tanto por ella y Rukia, por la madre que nunca conoció y la que no quiso ser su madre, por la poquísima vida que aún le quedaba y que no llego a disfrutar.

Lagrimas que se desprendían de ella como pedazos de piel vieja.

Respiraba con dificultad, empezó a hiperventilar; el dolor era tan abrumador que le quitaba el aire de los pulmones.

Se inclinó y trato de ocultar los sollozos tapando su boca, porque no quería que la escuchasen llorar.

_¡Basta! ¡Basta!_ Suplicaba a sus ojos, pero no obedecían.

El dolor era tan intenso que dejo en su pecho la sensación de hundimiento de un cráter que le extraía hasta la última pizca de fuerza, pero aún le permitía seguir llorando. _"¿Por qué yo?"_ susurraba Hisana, a la fuerza desconocida que sostenía el hilo de su vida quizás… ¿Dios? Ella nunca fue una mujer de fe pero en una situación así se tiene cierta tendencia a cuestionar lo que se cree y lo que no se cree.

Si eres real, se encontró diciéndole en silencio entre sollozos, _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué permitiste que me sucediera esto? ¿Por qué a mí? Soy tan joven…apenas he vivido y… ¿se acabó?_

Su padre Ukitake, también murió de una enfermedad que lo consumía cada dia, un poco más. Aun así él nunca perdió la esperanza, y con sus sonrisa serena y apacible siempre decía: "Un poco de fe nunca esta de más". Pero ella nunca quiso creer. ¿y si se había equivocado? Entonces tuvo pánico.

Sí, tenía miedo para dar y vender. Era su propio cuerpo el que veía marchitarse un poco más cada día, la vida se le iba de las manos como agua entre los dedos.

_¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba en realidad?¿Para qué servía haber dedicado tantos años a estudiar medicina si iba a acabar así?_ Se veía morir, y tenía un miedo cerval.

Continuo llorando, así en el piso del diminuto baño, quien sabe cuanto tiempo más.

Con una valentía inaudita acepto que la pérdida era inevitable. Hubo un cambio de visión de la situación:

Allí mismo decidió intentar, durante cada minuto que le quedara en la tierra, vivir su vida, disfrutarla como nunca lo hizo: no dormiría antes de las doce, comería hasta hartarse, se compraría lo que ella quisiera, lo mejor; abrazaría a su hermana hasta que se quedara sin fuerzas y amaría a quien se dejase amar.

Cuando las lágrimas dejaron de correr, espero a que se le quitara lo rojo de la cara, y cuando sintió que ya no se veía tan loca desquiciada salió del baño.

Y ya más calmada, se acercó al asiento del desconocido, dispuesta a disculparse y explicarle que él no había sido quien la hizo llorar. Pero para cuando llego, noto alarmada que él estaba hojeando su libro de proyectos y además ponía unas caras muy raras mientras lo hacia.

—¿Qué hace?, eso es propiedad privada— le recrimino mientras le arrebataba su libro—¿acostumbra husmear así, las cosas de los demás?

—Lo siento, lo encontré tirado en el pasillo—intento explicarse Byakuya.

—¡¿y ahora quien es el grosero?!

Byakuya se quedo atónito, nadie en su sano juicio le había hablado así. Y además, _¿Por qué era él quien tenía que disculparse?_

Se lo iba a hacer saber a la dramática mujer, pero al voltear a verla noto como ella se encogió en su asiento aferrada a su libro, mirando hacia la ventanilla. Algo en su expresión le removió las entrañas y el reflejo de la ventanilla le dejo ver ese rostro, que aún lloroso se veía precioso. Su mirada era mágica pero tenia algo de tristeza.

Se acercó a ella, pero esta vez le ofreció un blanco pañuelo para que se enjugara las lágrimas.

—Discúlpeme. Fui un bruto e inconsciente al leer su libro. No tenía por qué hacerlo. Pero no se ponga así. Dígame ¿Qué puedo hacer para que se sienta mejor? Pida lo que sea, así sea la mitad de mi fortuna y se la daré.

Las palabras de Byakuya sorprendieron a Hisana.

—No es necesaria la mitad de su fortuna— y así era, aunque se la diera ¿de que le serviría si ella ya se iba a morir?— Solo dígame su nombre.

—Kuchiki Byakuya —dijo el con un tono de dignidad que impresiono a Hisana.

—Acepto sus disculpas, yo soy Hisana— dijo sonriendo y tomando el pañuelo que él aún le ofrecía.

Si la mirada de Hisana le había impresionado, su sonrisa lo dejo sin aliento, escucho los latidos de su corazón agitarse anormalmente, pero se mantuvo frio y así volvió a su asiento, en donde dejo esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

><p>Ojala que le les haya gustado si no que mal, yo ame escribirlo. Me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para escribir. Además de que aquí Hisana no será tan sumisa, como siempre me pareció que lo fue. Pienso que ella debió ser diferente. Disculpen, cualquier error de dedo, normalmente reviso el escrito muchas veces pero siempre algo se te pasa.<p> 


	4. Éek' Báalam

"_**¡Milagro que te apareces!"**__ me dice mi abuelita cuando la voy a visitar (que es menos seguido de lo que publico este fic). _

_Lamento mucho no poder actualizar más rápido, sobre todo porque aparte de que les quedo mal, también dejo de hacer algo que me gusta. Pero en fin, solo puedo decir que el siguiente capítulo ya casi está terminado y en dos semanas lo tendrán por aquí. Por ahora que disfruten este capítulo O.K.?_

_Quiero agradecer a:_

_misel-kuchiki: humm...ver la sonrisa de Byakuya, seguro que e desmayo._

_sunev.31:Si fue extraño como se conocieron jeje._

_My2: ¿cuando actualizas mujer?_

_alma: Querida hermana gracias por tu apoyo, estamos lejos esta historia te la dedico a ti. Te extraño._

_Yuliheth Luan: Quise que Hisana fuera diferente._

_Tziokuchiki: tampoco he sabido nada de ti ¿cuando actualizas? _

_Tavouchija: que bueno que te gusto._

_Makiko- makimaki: Que emoción, amo tus historias ¿cuando actualizas?._

_Ana: no es mi intención ser cruel, sorry. Es verdad siempre ponen a Hisana así pensaré algo diferente para sorprenderte._

_Gianella: Te prometo que Rukia se la va a pasar atormentando a Ichigo._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Yo, Nezahualcóyotl, lo pregunto:<strong>_

_**¿Acaso de veras se vive con raíz en la Tierra?**_

_**No para siempre en la Tierra: sólo un poco aquí.**_

_**Aunque sea de jade se quiebra, **_

_**Aunque sea de oro se rompe,**_

_**Aunque sea plumaje de quetzal se desgarra.**_

_**No para siempre en la Tierra: sólo un poco aquí."**_

Nezahualcóyotl (1402-1472), Tlatoani de Texcoco.

* * *

><p><strong>Éek' Báalam<strong>

Acababa de sonar la alarma-despertador de su celular, con la suave y nostálgica melodía _Time lapse _de Ludovico Einaudi. Eran las 7 a.m. y una luz taciturna, que sólo esparcen los amaneceres de la selva húmeda, bañaba la habitación de Rukia.

La suite sorprendía por la sensación de calidez que emanaba. El lujoso hotel se hallaba a la orilla del mar, justo en medio de la selva.

Medio dormida, buscó a tientas el teléfono celular para enmudecer el despertador. Se alegró de no ver más mensajes o llamadas perdidas de Hisana, por fin su maniática hermana se había rendido.

Pero no podía dejar a un lado esa sensación de que Hisana estaba más rara que de costumbre, algo no estaba bien.

Se restregó los ojos y noto que ya estaba sudando por el intenso bochorno de ese clima tropical. Rukia estiró las piernas, dio un largo bostezo alzando los brazos y salió de la cama. Dejó caer la delgada sabana de algodón al suelo en medio de la habitación.

Completamente desnuda, como solía dormir, avanzo a la amplísima ventana, la abrió de par en par y la fresca brisa del mar la envolvió. Desde allí, podía contemplar con todo detalle el místico paisaje.

No era necesario madrugar, sus actividades empezaban a las 9:00 AM después del desayuno, pero a ella le gustaba ver el amanecer de ese paraíso tropical, que definía como espectacular: el sol aparecía en el horizonte, pero daba la impresión de que surgía del fondo del océano, para llenar con su esplendoroso fulgor el mar azul turquesa y las playas de arena, que era tan blanca como el marfil, de la majestuosa Riviera Maya. Un paisaje de espectacular belleza.

Junto al inmenso mar turquesa se extendía el verde mar de la selva húmeda: exótica, desconocida y llena de vida. Había una densa neblina que circundaba por entre la espesura de la extensa vegetación.

De allí provenía el misterioso canto de las aves del paraíso.

Rukia podía sentir algo en la atmósfera que recuerda todavía la salvaje intemperie de los trópicos y el olor a misterio de las selvas vírgenes.

Se sintió afortunada de estar ahí y la embargo una exquisita sensación de vitalidad.

Le esperaba un día de emociones intensas: primero un recorrido por un rio subterráneo, luego una exploración etnobotánica por la selva y por ultimo una visita a unas ruinas de una antigua ciudad maya.

Le parecía emocionante todo lo que podía descubrir en ese lugar y él hecho de que haya tantas ciudades antiguas desperdigadas en la selva, cada una más enigmática y hermosa que la anterior.

"Lo único malo será la presencia del pelos de estropajo: Ichigo Kurosaki", pensó con furia al recordar el incidente de la noche anterior.

—¡Tengo hambre! —dijo con emoción desechando los malos pensamientos y decidió arreglarse rápidamente, para poder ir a dar una caminata por la playa antes del desayuno.

Después de una refrescante ducha, vistió unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, una blusa de algodón blanca bajo una camisa a rayas negras y rojas sin abotonar. Además de los únicos dos calcetines que pudo encontrar: uno corto de duvetina morado y otro largo de algodón azul.

Aquella indumentaria que tenía como propósito comodidad y protección del sol, significaría más tarde la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, pero en aquel momento Rukia no tenía idea de todo aquello.

Finalizo con unas botas de explorador en tono café oscuro y un sombrerito estilo panamá.

Después un relajante recorrido por la espumosa playa, Rukia se dirigió al lujoso restaurante del hotel a desayunar, Renji ya la esperaba en una de las mesas.

Renji y ella hablaron de los detalles de su proyecto y de las estrategias a seguir, pues ya faltaba muy poco para que finalizara la competencia.

El desayuno fue típico de la cocina local, consistió en un delicioso café de la sierra chiapaneca, jugo de naranjas recién cosechadas y un platillo del menú.

Renji escogió uno muy elaborado llamado "Poc Chuc", consistía en carne de cerdo asado, marinada con agua tibia y sal, acompañada de cebolla asada, picada y una salsa llamada X'nipec (nariz de perro), que consta de jugo de naranja agria, tomate, cebolla y cilantro. Muy pronto se quejó de lo picante que estaba.

Rukia, gracias a su hermana, que era chef aficionada y admiradora de la comida mexicana, conocía de esos platillos y escogió uno llamado "Panuchos" era una tortilla crujiente rellena de frijoles; servido con lechuga, tomate en rodajas, cebolla curtida, carne de pavo y aguacate.

Se mostró fascinada del sabor de todo aquello, y de que los ingredientes fueran tan frescos. Ella estaba acostumbrada a comer picante ya que su hermana siempre que podía le cocinaba platillos exóticos y exquisitos de todo el mundo pero sobre todo de la cocina mexicana que era de sus preferidas.

Rukia pensó que a ella le haría muy feliz poder estar ahí y aunque aún no estaba del todo convencida de la pronta llegada de su hermana a ese lugar, ni entendía porque dejaba a un lado su importante trabajo solo para ir a verla, pensó que a Hisana le haría bien, se prometió en silencio que olvidaría las rencillas y disfrutaría con su hermana de ese mágico lugar.

Olvido rápidamente el asunto y se dedicó a disfrutar de las ocurrencias de Renji. Que estaba más rojo que nunca debido al picante, le salían lagrimitas de los ojos y de su nariz escurría de mocos.

—Si te molesta tanto, ya deja de comerlo— le regaño ella.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero esta tan sabroso— replico Renji.

Justo en ese momento diviso en la entrada del lugar a Ichigo, venía con un chico fornido y de tés morena. Rukia se estremeció cuando vio que él avanzo con paso decidido hacia donde ella se encontraba. Ella no deseaba verlo mucho menos hablar con él, pero tampoco le iba a dar el gusto de que la viera molesta.

Así que decidió saludarle como si nada hubiese pasado, hasta tolero que desayunaran juntos y soporto pacientemente como Ichigo presumía de sus vastos conocimientos históricos del exótico país.

Por su parte Ichigo estaba más que decidido a recuperar a su amiga de la infancia y quería impresionarla, intentaba ser lo más gentil posible y hasta le pidió a Chad que le hablara de su país de origen para tener cosas interesante con las cuales sorprender a Rukia. Pero al parecer sus esfuerzos eran en vano, ella no le prestaba nada de atención, se mostraba distante y aunque respondía a sus preguntas noto que las respuestas eran más bien automáticas.

Exactamente a las nueve de la mañana abordaron un autobús que los llevaría al corazón de la selva, junto con otras veinte personas. Rukia se sentó en el asiento del frente para tener la mejor vista. Siempre escogía ese lugar. Durante el trayecto Rukia observaba a las orillas de la carretera las verdes extensiones tropicales de México, salvajes y enigmáticas. A ella le parecía asombrosa toda esa vegetación.

El autobús empezó el ascenso por una no muy elevada colina, ascenso que nunca terminaría, al principio iba lento debido a la subida, pero cuando está terminó, el chofer cambio la marcha y aumento la velocidad.

Habían llegado a la cima de la colina, que aparentemente no era la gran cosa, pero debajo de ellos se veía un pequeño valle cubierto de selva y al final de este, la playa de marfil. Del océano, a lo lejos, se acercaban nubes de tormenta.

Era una vista hermosa y los pasajeros se dedicaron a admirarla, incluida Rukia que abrió la ventanilla y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para apreciar mejor el panorama, pero en un segundo ella volvió su vista al frente, hacía la carretera y vio como de improviso un gigante gato negro salió disparado de lo profundo de la selva.

El chofer dio un volantazo para evitar al félido, los neumáticos chirriaron ligeramente, se suscitaron los golpeteos, todo fue muy deprisa, los golpeteos se hacen más violentos, se mezclan, discuten.

El rostro de Rukia se crispa y se aferra a lo que puede, pero sus manos se sienten de gelatina.

¡Un chasquido repentino! El tiempo se detuvo. Ya no hay diálogo entre la dirección y las ruedas. El monstruo de metal se va hacia un lado y derrapa en la carretera, pero los frenos tardan demasiado en responder y se precipita al fondo el barranco y a lo profundo de la selva húmeda.

Rukia ve como todo a su alrededor comienza a girar, el autobús cae dando volteretas a una velocidad increíble y expulsa a Rukia por la ventanilla. Su cuerpo sale despedido por los aires y se estrella contra la espesa vegetación pero no se detiene de inmediato, rueda por el suelo y luego se detiene, con la cabellera revuelta entre ramitas y escombros.

Rukia está inerte en el suelo, no escucha nada y extrañamente tampoco es capaz se sentir nada, ni dolor. Imposible saber que fue del autobús y los pasajeros que continuaron cayendo al fondo del barranco.

Inesperadamente escucha suaves pisadas en la hierba, sabe que no debería moverse, pero voltea.

Con el paso ligero que distingue a su clase, el misterioso y enorme gato negro responsable del accidente husmea en la escena de su crimen. Rukia supo que no era un simple gato, era un jaguar melánico. No sabía cómo, pero lo sabía.

Se acerca a ella tranquilo y sin miedo.

Una lengua áspera recorriendo su mejilla y el reflejo de su herido cuerpo en los ojos ámbar del jaguar fue lo último que Rukia pudo percibir antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que estuvo cortito pero quede satisfecha con él. Ojala les guste lo que incluyo sobre la Riviera Maya o como le decimos por acá, "El bello estado de Quintana Roo". El siguiente capítulo tratara sobre Byakuya y Hisana.<em>**

**_Ahora un pequeño glosario por si tienen dudas._**

**Éek' Báalam significa "Jaguar negro" (Ek, negro; Balam, jaguar). Hay un cenote con su nombre y una ciudad perdida.**

**"Claro, porque todo el mundo sabe que es un _cenote_".**

**Cenote: es una dolina inundada de origen kárstico. Un hoyo muy grande en el suelo, normalmente llevan a cavernas llenas de agua.**

**El melanismo es muy común en los jaguares (_Phantera onca_). Las típicas marcas de estos animales se mantienen, pero se ven ocultas por el color negro producido por la melanina. Muchos los confunden con las panteras, pero son distintos.**

**Los jaguares eran considerados como dioses por los mayas y les gusta nadar.**

**Se encuentra en la lista roja de la UICN como amenazado con peligro de extinción.**

**Ludovico Einaudi: compositor y pianista italiano su música es genial yo la escucho cuando escribo los fics lo conocí por Netflix, si lo tienen echenle un ojo a Moving art: bosques, del director Louie Schwartzberg.**


	5. Zandunga

Disculpen que publique hasta ahora, realmente la inspiración me abandono y he tenido mil cosas que hacer.

Pero a todos agradezco su apoyo. Espero disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>La Zandunga<strong>_

_**«Tú tienes los ojos negros, los labios color de grana***_

_**Por los que mueren de amores, por ti linda mexicana.»**_

**La Sandunga, Son tradicional mexicano (Oaxaca)**

_Cursivas: recuerdos_

Muerta, estaba muerta. No estaba segura de cómo lo sabía pero lo sabía. El extraño y lúgubre lugar en el que se encontraba, le daba la clara certeza de que así era, de que en esto no podía estar equivocada.

De alguna manera, no sabía cuál, Hisana había fallecido.

Quizás el avión se había desplomado en pleno océano o quizás sufrió finalmente, y antes de tiempo, ese ataque cerebral que paralizó su cuerpo para siempre. De eso no estaba segura tampoco, no hubo dolor ni nada.

Pero no recordaba que el avión que abordó con destino a la ciudad de México haya aterrizado, tampoco veía ninguno de los otros pasajeros, ni a ese galante millonario junto al que la habían sentado en primera clase.

_Vino a México porque se lo prometió a su moribundo padre antes de morir. Con tristeza recordó sus últimos días y el gran secreto que le confesó. Era una promesa que había postergado en pos de su carrera y del bienestar de su adorada hermana, siempre se dijo a sí misma que un día haría tiempo para cumplirla, pero en cuanto supo que tenía los días contados, supo que ya no podía postergarla más y recordó la desesperada insistencia de su agonizante padre acerca de la importancia de cumplirla._

_Ella lo prometió, porque él estaba por morirse y ella dispuesta a decir que sí a todo lo que él le pidiera._

_**«Debes entregarle esto -le advirtió entregándole la posesión del porta planos de cuero negro y su misterioso contenido. Esta donde la vida y la muerte son la misma cosa... en México es donde está. Pero cuídate de que la Muerte no te toque…**_

_**-¿A quién?- Preguntó Hisana sollozante. **_

_**-A Zandunga… - fue la última palabra que articulo su padre»**_

_Antes de saberlo, Hisana no podía explicar la fascinación de su padre por ese país, a tal punto, que obligo a sus hijas a tomar lecciones de español, a conocer la geografía de ese país, su historia, su cultura, sus leyendas más que las del propio; incluso las obligo a aprenderse el himno nacional mexicano. Recordaba la emoción y la alegría con que su venerable padre hablaba de ese lugar, que Hisana llego a pensar que era lo mismo que el paraíso…_

La muerte no se sentía diferente a la vida, era consciente de sus acciones y podía percibir sensaciones como si tuviera aún su cuerpo físico y sin embargo allí estaba ella, "muerta", sentada en la barra de lo que parecía un animado bar bohemio y frente a un trago de tequila sin empezar.

El lugar se veía alegre y todos parecían estar de fiesta, pero ella estaba segura que ese sitio era el limbo y eso la hacía estremecer y temblar de terror.

La luz del lugar era pálida, estaba casi en la penumbra. Pero creía que era una especie de cueva, pensaba eso porque había raíces en las paredes y estas brillaban porque escurría agua de ellas ¿O estaban bajo el suelo?

Había entre las mesas, y al centro del lugar, mariachis con su típica vestimenta, que tocaban una alegre canción sobre un mariachi loco que solo quería bailar.

Hisana vio con horror como a uno de ellos, al rasgar la guitarra, se le desprendió una mano completa.

Había también allí muchas almas en pena, riendo, brindando, cantando a coro, como si estar muertos fuera lo mejor que les haya pasado.

Porque todos estaban muertos, al igual que ella y sabía que lo eran debido a su atuendo antiguo y aspecto pálido. Todos tenían en su faz la sombra de la muerte, pero lo que la aterraba más era que todos ellos no tenían ojos. En su lugar había unos horrendos hoyos negros.

También algunos estaban en los vivos huesos, como por ejemplo el hombre que estaba sentado junto a ella. Vestido con un traje gris, pero sin piel, sin carne y sin ojos también. Él la ignoraba, afortunadamente solo estaba concentrado en tomar su trago de tequila.

Hisana estaba aterrada de estar ahí, por supuesto, pero todos parecían ignorarla y se dedicaban a fumar, tomar y bailar, lo hacían como si no hubiera nada más.

Pero a pesar de la aparente alegría, había una pesadez, una tristeza infinita y cruel.

Era la muerte misma, tan fría y de esencia triste. En ellos había asomos de risa; pero de una risa más terrible que todas las tristezas..., una risa sin alegría.

Era la muerte riéndose de lo fútil e inútil que era la vida en realidad.

Era el bárbaro y salvaje México.

_Cada cierto tiempo, su padre les preparaba platillos mexicanos, en sus cumpleaños les cantaba las mañanitas y rompían una piñata que desparramaba dulcería tradicional mexicana. Tanta era la fascinación de su padre, que hacía viajes larguísimos a México, y siempre volvía con regalos. Como muñecas de trapo con vestidos de colores y trenzas igualmente coloridas, dulces y artesanías que pronto convirtieron su casa en un museo del folclor mexicano._

_Él amaba tanto aquella lejana tierra que logró contagiar a sus hijas de ese amor por un país ajeno que jamás habían visto. Ellas en su inocencia se convencieron de que ese misterioso y lejano país era la tierra de las maravillas, la tierra de los sueños. Rukia hizo prometer a Hisana que cuando fueran mayores se irían a vivir al paraíso, a México. _

_Misteriosamente Ukitake nunca las llevó de vacaciones, a pesar de que él siempre prometió que lo haría. Siempre viajaba solo, a veces durante meses enteros y era como si las obligase a amar México y a la vez las alejaba. Así como crecía en ellas el ansia de conocerlo. Cuando fueron un poco mayores, ellas planearon pasar un verano en la Riviera Maya, pero Ukitake fue inflexible y no se los permitió._

_A Hisana siempre le dio la impresión de que él buscaba algo y aunque siempre volvía con regalos e historias fascinantes, cada vez se veía más y más decepcionado. Era como si lo embargara una profunda tristeza, porque nunca encontró lo que había estado buscando…_

El olor a cigarro y alcohol era tan penetrante que la hacía tener ganas de vomitar. Pero había otro aroma, igual de penetrante, pero pútrido y dulzón a la vez, y que le era inexplicablemente muy agradable.

El aroma de la muerte.

Provenía de flores grandes y amarillas, parecidas al crisantemo, que portaban esas almas en pena. Todos tenían esas flores, excepto ella y se preguntaba por qué.

Era tan triste ese lugar, era tan triste haber muerto ¿Alguien la recordaría? … ¿Su hermana? ¿Los pacientes que con tanto esmero atendió en el hospital?

"¡No!", pensó "las cosas no pueden solo acabar así…" Pero así era y todo había terminado para ella.

Al darse cuenta de esto, tomó con rabia el trago de tequila para embebérselo y al estar a punto de hacerlo, el aroma de ese trago la detuvo. Pues no era tequila. Era veneno.

Pero ¿Qué importancia tenía? Si de todas formas ella ya estaba muerta.

_Jushiro Ukitake fue un reconocido y respetable etnobotánico graduado de la prestigiosa Universidad de Karakura, logró consolidar una exitosa carrera gracias a sus investigaciones sobre la utilidad de las plantas endémicas en el desarrollo y engrandecimiento de las civilizaciones prehispánicas del continente americano. Lo logró excavando ruinas de pirámides olvidadas que la selva había devorado ya hace miles de años, pero para sus hijas era como Indiana Jones, el explorador más valiente y temerario que pudiera existir. _

_No aminoro la frecuencia de sus expediciones al descubrir su enfermedad, al contrario, se intensificaron hasta que está, finalmente le venció. Y con su muerte, le toco a Hisana recoger la carga que él llevó tanto tiempo, hizo una promesa que ahora dudaba en poder cumplir. _

_Por eso vino a México, para terminar la tarea de su padre, de entregar el contenido de ese porta planos. Realmente, no esperaba poder hacerlo, su padre dedicó toda su vida a ello y no lo logró, ¿Qué esperanzas tenía ella si le quedaban unas pocas semanas de vida? si Hisana no podía completar la tarea, ahora sería el turno de Rukia hacerlo. Ella era su última esperanza._

_La Riviera Maya y las ciudades perdidas en la selva, siempre habían sido la fascinación de Rukia, Ukitake había podido controlarla pero cuando este murió, Hisana no pudo hacerlo. No fue una sorpresa cuando se matriculo en la misma universidad que su padre para estudiar etnobotánica, ni cuando decidió que iba a ejercer su carrera en las selvas mexicanas con o sin el apoyo de Hisana, quien se quedaría sola en Japón. _

_Rukia ahora había ido en busca de su sueño, era su gran oportunidad y todo dependía de que ganara ese proyecto de ecoturismo en ese lujoso hotel. Hisana se sorprendió a si misma deseando que su hermana fracasara…_

De pronto se hizo el silencio, los mariachis callaron y también los murmullos de los muertos, la brillante luz de un reflector iluminó el telón de un escenario del que Hisana no se había percatado de que estuviera allí antes.

Todos estaban atentos, expectantes a lo que había detrás, como si fuera el motivo por el que estaban ahí reunidos, como si hubiesen esperado siglos para ello.

Él telón se abrió y detrás de él estaba una hermosa joven, de aspecto casi infantil. Pálida como el marfil, con rasgos fantasmales, anémicos.

Sus ojos eran completamente negros, hasta la esclerótica que suele ser blanca en la gente normal.

Tenía tatuada su blanca tez, los estilizados dibujos eran inquietantes, simulaba ser una calavera. ¿O realmente era una calavera disfrazada de mujer?

Ataviada de un vestido rojo, que delineaba muy bien su esbelta silueta. Un rebozo de seda negra le cubría la cabeza y el cabello, estaba coronada de esas flores amarillas que todos llevaban, enmarcando su rostro.

Ella no era algo natural. Era un espectro de una belleza atípica, hermosa y extraña pero sin lugar a dudas atractiva.

La suave y misteriosa melodía de una marimba surgió de la nada.

Y de la garganta del espectro comenzó a brotar una voz que no era de este mundo, pero era la voz más divina que Hisana jamás había escuchado.

"_**Salías del templo un día llorona…cuando al pasar yo te ví…**_

_**Hermoso huipil llevabas llorona… que la virgen te creí…**_

El canto a momentos se escuchaba lejos y a momentos se escuchaba cerca, como si pudiera viajar y atravesar las heridas, el tiempo…la soledad.

Y su voz hacía estremecer, hacía vibrar, hacía llorar…

_**Dices que no tengo duelo llorona… porque no me ves llorar**_

Todos los presentes estaban encantados y encandilados con la aparición, parecían conmovidos hasta los huesos, pero eran moscas en una trampa de miel.

_**Hay muertos que no hacen ruido llorona… y es más grande su penar…**_

Entonces, Hisana lo supo. Que esa mujer era la misma muerte…

_**Ay de mí, Llorona, Llorona, Llorona…**_

Porque solo los "no vivos" son los que pueden escuchar su lóbrego cantar.

Como si ella fuese la memoria del dolor del mundo, como si fuera su propio dolor que tomaba forma de canción.

Que se asemejaba a una herida letal, que abierta sangra hasta las últimas gotas… hasta la muerte.

_**No sé qué tienen las flores Llorona… Las flores del camposanto,**_

Todos los presentes, estaban conmovidos y le aplaudían, le vitoreaban, le gritaban emocionados y gritaban algo que es difícil de entender para los odios extranjeros de Hisana, lo que gritan es el nombre de la cosa, así es como la muerte se llama aquí.

_Zandunga,_ es lo que ellos gritan.

_**Que cuando las mueve el viento, Llorona, Parece que están llorando…**_

Hisana sin contenerse, rompe en llanto; por su pérdida, su propia muerte.

Pero sintió un escalofrío, pues la mujer de tétrica apariencia fue atraída por la agonía de su llanto y poso su vista en ella, al igual que los muertos presentes.

_**Si porque te quiero, quieres llorona, quieres que te quiera más…**_

Entonces, la aparición bajó del escenario con elegancia, y sin detener su cantar.

Cruzo el recinto como si fuera humo. Y se quedó parada justo frente a Hisana, quién estaba paralizada de tanto miedo. Esa cosa, era demasiado hermosa, demasiado aterradora y su mensaje de que había llegado la hora final, era demasiado contundente.

_**Si ya te he dado la vida, llorona que más quieres más…**_

_**Ay de mí, llorona, llorona…**_

La aparición le sonreía amistosamente, como si morir fuera algo bueno, como si la muerte fuera divertida.

_**Ay de mí, ay de mi Llorona llévame al río **_

No solo sonreía con sus dientes, sus ojos también lo hacían, Hisana podía sentir la intensidad con la que le miraban.

_**Tápame con tu rebozo, Llorona **_

_**Porque me muero de frió**_

Aunque ella no quería que fuera su final, Hisana se vio adormecida, el canto era hipnótico y dulce.

_**Ay de mí, llorona, llorona…**_

Pues estaba dirigido con toda la intensidad de sus notas hacía ella y era estremecedor e irresistible. La misma muerte la estaba llamando a sus brazos, seduciéndola con su cantar.

_**Ay de mí, llorona, llorona…**_

La muerte continuó con su canto, y tomando una flor de su corona, la colocó detrás de la oreja de Hisana y ella hasta se dejó cuando acaricio y acomodo un mechón de cabello con sus huesudas manos.

_**Ay de mí, llorona, llorona…**_

-No…por favor…basta- empezó a susurrarle suplicante a la muerte sintiéndose perdida – ¡_Yo no quiero morir_!

La muerte no respondió, solo le dio un frío beso en la frente, como Hisana hizo mil veces a Rukia, de pronto se sintió embargada por una serenidad inaudita. La serenidad con la que se acepta lo inevitable.

Su canción parecía no tener fin, la muerte cogió el trago de veneno y se lo ofreció a Hisana, ella entendió que era un ritual de resignación.

_**Ay de mí, llorona, llorona…**_

Pero cuando estaba por beberlo, la mano de su padre la tomo del brazo con brusquedad, deteniéndola…y eso también la despertó.

El sueño con tintes de macabra pesadilla había llegado a su fin.

Hisana volvió en sí, para notar que aún estaba en su asiento de primera clase, en pleno vuelo. Para darse cuenta de que si bien había estado soñando, sus lágrimas y quejidos habían sido de verdad.

Que su agonía había sido tan nítida y alertó a su apuesto compañero de viaje, y era quien realmente la había sujetado de la muñeca para calmarla y despertarla.

Cuando por fin termino de despertar, fue consciente del escándalo que había causado.

Los escasos pasajeros se habían asomado para ver quien les había perturbado el sueño en plena madrugada, las azafatas estaban a pie de cañón atendiéndola con esmero y el joven apuesto del asiento contiguo, estaba prácticamente sobre ella observándola con total calma.

–¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó con aparente indiferencia

–Sí– respondió ella aturdida y al ver la expectación de los demás se disculpó por el incidente.

El joven apuesto regresó a su asiento, satisfecho con la respuesta, al igual que el resto de pasajeros a los que se les notaba un deje de molestia.

Las azafatas insisten en atenderla hasta que creen que Hisana estará calmada y no causara más problemas. Una de ellas está junto al teléfono con línea directa al piloto y seguramente está diciéndole que hay un pasajero problemático.

Ella entonces piensa que más le vale ya no causar más alboroto, en el tiempo que quede de vuelo.

Pronto todos los pasajeros volvieron a dormir, las azafatas también pero una de ellas estaba sentada en el extremo del pasillo montando guardia.

Hacia el final de su vuelo de casi 16 horas, Hisana, fue recibida con una interminable y fascinante alfombra de luces que parecía no tener fin.

Era la imponente y ancestral ciudad de México, una de las ciudades más grandes y pobladas del mundo.

Hisana apoyó la frente contra el vidrio, absorbiendo la vista que ante ella se ofrecía.

Se sintió avasallada por su enormidad, pero misteriosamente seducida, como hipnotizada por su extensión colosal. Pero las sorpresas no terminaban aún. La oscuridad poco a poco perdía su eterna batalla contra la luz: era el amanecer que empezaba ya.

El sol comenzó a despuntar y a iluminar el inmenso valle, pintando de rosa y dorado las nubes que se hallaban sobre dos inmensas montañas cubiertas de nieve: los eternos guardianes de la ciudad.

Ése era el momento que más la debería emocionar: la sensación de que por fin se llega a la anhelada tierra prometida. Pero ese sentimiento se veía opacado por la tristeza de saber que moriría pronto.

Por un momento se sintió completamente desubicada, pero entonces se dio cuenta: Por el cambio de horario, allí eran 15 horas menos y había ganado casi un día.

Hizo una mueca ante la ironía, aún no se le olvidaba que al igual que su padre antes de ella, tenía los días contados. Se levantó de su asiento, tomo del guarda equipaje del avión el saco beige de lana que había pertenecido a su padre y que colocó allí al abordar.

Se aferró al saco de lana, como si fuera a su padre a quien abrazara. Aspiro su aroma. Aún olía a él.

–Hermosa vista, ¿verdad?...

Hisana giro, para ver a su elegante compañero de viaje, con quién apenas si cruzo palabra y quién le ofrecía una copa de champagne que obtuvo de las azafatas. Lleva una también una para él. Era evidente que buscaba sentarse a su lado. Ella le dedica una amable sonrisa, a pesar de que él tenía un semblante exageradamente serio.

Es entonces cuando Hisana se da cuenta de que él la había estado observando todo el tiempo.

Le contesta que, en efecto, era una hermosa vista. Pero no le dice nada más; ni le acepta la copa, ni lo invita a sentarse…pero tampoco le dice que se vaya.

Y Byakuya se sintió ridículo los 15 segundos siguientes, mientras espera de pie que ella diga algo más.

Hisana se siente avergonzada, profundamente apenada. Por el escándalo, por haberlo tenido prácticamente encima, por lo que sintió al estar tan cerca de él y por lamentar haber estado medio dormida, mientras un apuesto y joven millonario estuvo contra su cuerpo.

Ahora veía en retrospectiva su vida y vienen a su mente, dolorosos recuerdos cargados de culpa.

Estaba por rechazarlo pero un pensamiento cruzó por su mente: De aquella vez en que renuncio al amor que le ofrecía otro millonario con quien salía en la universidad.

Aizen sosuke era su nombre; era encantador, galante, peligroso y estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Ella también lo amaba.

Le ofreció comenzar a vivir juntos, justo a la mitad de la carrera de medicina. Y hubiera aceptado, pero sabía muy bien que Aizen no era de los que se casan. Eso nunca fue del agrado de su padre y por aquellos días su salud era realmente muy delicada, así que lo rechazó.

Aizen había amenazado con suicidarse, pero no lo hizo solo desertó de la facultad y Hisana no volvió a saber de él. Ahora se arrepentía de haberlo rechazado.

Había desperdiciado la oportunidad, había desperdiciado cualquier oportunidad… ¡había desperdiciado su vida! Y ya era demasiado tarde…

Entonces lo decide, hacer lo inaudito. Pero es más un arrebato producido por la rabia del desperdicio que siente que es su vida, porque se siente como una mujer desperdiciada. _"¡Pero ya no más!",_ se afirma mentalmente.

A partir de ahora aprovechará cada minuto que le quede de vida, sin restricciones y sin culpas.

Ya lo ha decidido, al fin y al cabo, ya no tiene nada que perder. Era ella, una condenada a muerte a quien le sirven su última cena.

Suerte que los asientos de primera clase no son tan reducidos como los del resto del avión. Son más bien sillones amplios, donde cabrían cómodamente cuatro personas. Incluso, ofrece cierta privacidad del resto de pasajeros.

Él la mira. Se pregunta si ya sabe lo que ha despertado en él, lo que provoca su melancólica faz reflejada en la ventanilla del avión. Se pueden ver sus lágrimas. Byakuya no ha dejado de pensar en ella, de preguntarse porqué llora, que situación estaría sufriendo y si acaso él podría ofrecerle su ayuda.

Podría engañarse y decirse que solo está preocupado por ella. Pero eso es mentira. La desea, no desde el primer momento en que la vio, realmente no podría decir desde cuándo. Quizás fue desde la primera mirada y él no se dio cuenta hasta ahora. No, no lo sabe, solo sabe que la desea, que lo ha hechizado

Siente que debe disculparse, más que eso, hacerle sentir su interés.

Se acerca a ella y le ofrece una copa pero no una sonrisa, no es su estilo. Quizás se vería forzado y se delate.

Ella le rechaza la copa, pero le sonríe. Eso sin duda es una invitación, así que se sienta junto a ella. La copa era el pretexto y ella la rechazo.

Permanecen en silencio, sentados lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar su respiración. Saben perfectamente que todo está ahí. Todo está ahí pero no ha ocurrido aún, lo notan en los ojos, todo está ya en los ojos.

Hisana podría engañarse, creer que ese hombre solo está preocupado por ella.

Pero decide ser franca consigo misma: Él no la conoce, ¿Cómo podría preocuparle una desconocida? Además tiene esa mirada que ponen los hombres cuando notan a una mujer.

El silencio continúa y es incómodo, Byakuya no puede soportarlo más. Desliza, sutil y lentamente su mano, rozando el forro del sillón, hacía la mano de ella, que está apoyada en el asiento a escasos centímetros de la de él.

Pretende franquear la distancia que existe entre los dos, pero se pregunta si no está siendo demasiado atrevido.

Logra su objetivo y espera ser rechazado. Pero eso no sucede. Los dedos de ambos se rozan lento pero impacientes.

Hisana está intentando ocultar su excitación, distrayéndose con la esplendorosa vista de la ciudad y el amanecer.

Pero ese delicado y firme toque fue como un interruptor que encendió algo dentro de ella.

Debería rechazarlo, pero en vez de eso mantiene el contacto y lo disfruta. Hisana está advertida, permanece en silencio durante un momento; su corazón martilla con tal fuerza que parece que fuera a salírsele por la boca.

Byakuya roza delicadamente cada uno de sus dedos, para luego envolver la mano de Hisana con la suya, después ambos, entre lazan sus dedos. Siguen sin mirarse, pero de pronto el aire acondicionado del avión ya no les ayuda a bajar la temperatura. Ella arde de deseo y él también.

A Hisana se le erizan todos los vellos de su piel, cuando Byakuya suelta el agarre y se va directo a una de sus piernas. Siente sus dedos desplazando en ella; suaves, osados.

La mano de ella está sobre los dedos de él, no para detenerlos, más bien guiándolos calla y discretamente hasta el centro de su entre pierna y ahí los mantuvo.

Casi sin respirar y para no despertar a nadie, Byakuya tocó con suavidad, al principio tímidamente, luego más a prisa.

Hisana sabía que estaba sonrojada, se sorprendió de su humedad pues los dedos de Byakuya la hacían y la deshacían.

Aun jadeantes, fueron sorprendidos por el anuncio del piloto de que estaban a punto de aterrizar y eso acabo con el ensueño.

Byakuya se vio forzado a retirar la mano de la entre pierna de Hisana.

Durante su idilio no se habían dirigido las miradas pero ahora se miraban llenos de ansiedad.

Se escuchó la voz de la azafata que les advertía a los pasajeros una vez más:

– Abrochen sus cinturones…por favor. Y…_ ¡Bienvenidos a la Ciudad de México!_

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado…ahora responderé reviews<p>

Ana: Tu comentario de shinigami interior me hizo reír bastante, gracias por el apoyo.

Sunev.31: No se preocupen Rukia no morirá.

Gianella: Ichigo está enamorado, Rukia no se ha dado cuenta. Disculpa el giro dramático, ya verás que todo tiene una razón.

Mariam23: gracias por el cumplido y si ya he ido al bello caribe de México, que es mi país, por eso quiero rendirle un pequeño homenaje. Ichigo seguirá sufriendo un rato, pero será divertido.

**Aclaraciones:**

Este capítulo está inspirado en el corto "Hasta los huesos", les aconsejo que lo vean esta en You tube… En fanfiction, podemos pecar de muchas cosas menos de originales.

*grana cochinilla: La grana cochinilla es un insecto que se reproduce en las pencas de nopal, y del que se obtiene un extracto de color rojo natural o carmesí. Es rojo intenso, casi oscuro.

La llorona, es una leyenda mexicana de una mujer que vaga proclamando siempre este lamento: "¡_Ay mis hijos!"_ esos hijos los mato y/o murieron porque su esposo le fue infiel y/o murió, hay distintas versiones siempre. Alguien un día decidió componer una canción llamada _la llorona_, pero nunca se aclara del todo quién y si lo hizo inspirado en esta leyenda. Los versos de la canción siempre cambian, pero las versiones que me gustan a mí y en las que me inspire fueron las de Aida Cuevas y Ely Guerra con Alondra de la Parra. La Zandunga, es también una canción muy tradicional de Oaxaca.

Las flores naranjas que se mencionan en el fic, son el cempasúchil o flor de muerto (Tagetes filifolia), las tradicionales para poner en las ofrendas el día de muertos y su olor es muy característico, a muchos puede no gustarles, dicen que huelen a panteón. Particularmente creo que son muy bellas y su olor me encanta, quizás porque me recuerdan a mi niñez cuando acompañaba a mis abuelos al panteón a velar a los muertos.

¿Cómo sabe Hisana que la bebida que tiene delante es tequila? Este trago es muy característico, inconfundible. Si no lo saben, deben vivir más.

Las montañas que ve Hisana desde el avión, son el Popocatepetl e Iztaccihuatl, hay una hermosa leyenda de ellos que usaré más adelante.

Si hay algo que no les haya quedado claro, díganme en sus review que serán bienvenidos.


End file.
